All Hallows with Eve
by Scifi-Who-lol
Summary: When a Teen is murdered at a HAlloween party, Shawn must solve the case before the killer strikes again. *Please Read 'Don't Touch my Maltese Falcon' to understand the 'Mia' Character*
1. Chapter 1

**All Hallows with Eve**

Shawn looked at Gus and struggled for words, "You do it".

Gus went wide-eyed for a second, "why do I have to"?

"It was your idea," Shawn reasoned.

"No, I wanted to go trick or treating in that old cul-de-sac. They give out full size candy, but you said it would be more fun to go to a REAL haunted house on Halloween. Well, here we are…so you go in first," Gus said.

"Well, could you blame me? All those fake haunted houses are lame. You can hear the footsteps of those people who jump out at you from miles away! And the fake blood always dries up really easily so there's nothing to really get scared of. But this…this is the real deal. A genuine haunted house," Shawn beamed.

"Why's it haunted?" Gus asked.

"This little girl, Molly Fletchers, lived here when she was alive. One day, her dad snapped and killed her mom, and locked Molly in a room with the corpse. He took the knife to himself over the guilt, but no one ever knew anything had happened until a few years ago when they finally searched the house. So, nobody ever let Molly out of the house…she was stuck in that little room forever. They say you can still hear her little arm, tapping on the wooden door. Pleading for someone to open it and release her from the room," Shawn said quietly.

"Wow," Gus said shakily.

"Yeah…If you believe that," Shawn said calmly.

"I thought you said this place was 'genuine'," Gus reminded.

"I never said I didn't believe the story," Shawn reasoned.

Just then, a shadow scurried past the old window above the door.

"What was that?" Gus asked.

"N-Nothing," Shawn said, "Just a spider probably".

"A human sized spider?" Gus asked sarcastically.

"Maybe it's Spiderman," Shawn suggested.

Shawn and Gus heard a tiny giggle accompanied by a series of loud taps on what sounded like a door.

"RUN!!!!!" Shawn yelled hurrying off the porch.

Gus stood motionless for a second and then joined Shawn in the frenzy of running.

The old house stood, as if smirking over another triumph with nosy trick-or-treaters looking to disturb the resting place of its beloved Molly.

A figure stepped through the icy mist and towards the silent garden of graves and pumpkins carved like faces. A body hung lifelessly in the trees alongside a fluttering figure of a ghost.

The shrouded woman laughed at the scene and continued her steps, as she approached the old wooden door she removed her hood. The figure's red curls nearly burst from the hood, complementing her hazel eyes and pale complexion. Blood red lips curled into a sinister smile as she rang the door bell with her long nails.

"Just a sec, all right? Tiff? Is that you?" A voice could be heard "Did you find out if Serena's coming or not? Seriously, if I have to hear Serena complaining about that stupid test we took in Marshall's class I'll stab myself"!

The door swung open and the red-headed figure held a gleaming knife above her head and shouted, "Allow ME"!

The person on the other end of the door screamed in terror, "Oh my God-Wait- Eve? Ugh! I told you to stop playing these stupid pranks"!

The figure giggled, "Convincing, huh"?

'Very, what are you supposed to be?" The girl asked.

"I'm a ghost looking for revenge!" Eve said pointing towards her stomach.

Eve wore a long, white shroud with rips all over the fabric, and half of a plastic knife protruded from her stomach, with a red stain surrounding it.

The red liquid ran down in a trail down the whole dress, which ended where Eve's feet began.

"Spooky," The other girl said.

"And you? What are you supposed to be, Betty?" Eve asked walking into the house, "A beacon of evil, representing what's wrong with how women think in today's society? Expressing the blind belief of happy endings and exposing the true form of depression and rage"?

"No…I'm a princess," Betty smiled showing off her pale gold dress which hung slightly off her shoulders and matched her long blonde hair, piled high to accentuate her tiara.

"Same thing," Eve chimed.

"Whatever, you're way too cynical for my taste, Evie. I might just have to cut you loose from my group," Betty winked.

"Oh please, I'll do anything you say my queen!" Eve said dropping to her knees and pulling on Betty's gown in a show of dramatic teasing.

"That's princess to you, peasant! Now did you bring my tray of royal dough and meats or did you forget?' Betty asked.

Eve got up from her knees and returned to her normal voice, "Yeah, I got the pepperoni pizzas. They're in my car".

"Okay," Betty began as the doorbell rang, "Hurry up"!

The party raged on as princes, vampires, witches, and zombies danced together in a swarm.

Betty stood talking to a group of people, laughing her head off and gasping for breath, "I think someone spiked the punch…A-Awesome…hahahaha"!

Betty looked over and saw Eve lying down on the couch; her head slumped against the arm rest.

"Looks like Evie had a little bit too much! Either that or she's a big wimp and can't handle her liquor! She's like totally passed out, I can't wait to taunt her about this!" Betty smiled.

"How are you going to get her home?" someone asked.

"She's spending the night here. Besides, I can't wait to throw around pots and pans tomorrow to get on her nerves!" Betty said taking another sip.

The people gathered in their costumes, dancing the night away.

But no one happened to noticed that instead of one knife sticking out of eve's stomach…there were now two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chief Vick stood in her office, looking solemn as detectives Lassiter and O'Hara entered.

"What's this all about?" Juliet asked taking a seat and crossing her legs.

"A teen was killed over the weekend at a Halloween party," Chief Vick answered.

"Wait, Halloween isn't until Saturday," Lassiter said furrowing his eyebrows.

"The hostess, A Ms. Betty Ryland, was having a pre-Halloween party. The kids all assumed the knife in Eve's chest was a part of her costume so they literally danced around her dead body all night," Chief Vick reported.

"How awful," Juliet said.

"What about the party-goers? Any information from them?" Lassiter said crossing his arms.

"None of the kids want to admit they were at the party," Chief Vick announced.

"Was the party really that bad?" the unrecognizable voice of Shawn Spencer echoed through the room.

"Spencer, this is serious," Lassiter said.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that kid at that Halloween Party?" Gus asked.

"What about the hostess? Doesn't this Betty have a guest list of some sort?" Lassiter asked, ignoring the question.

"Betty claims she can't remember who she invited," Chief Vick rationalized.

"Let me guess, loyalty to her living friends and total abandonment of her one dead friend?" Juliet /asked.

"You guessed it," Chief Vick said.


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn and Gus left Chief Vick's office, running down the halls at full speed.

"Why are we running?" Gus questioned.

"Dude, Cheerleading practice is half way over," Shawn clarified.

"Are you planning on trying out?" Gus remarked.

"Gus, don't be the last piece of candy on Halloween! That's just ridiculous! My hips would never fit into those frilly skirts. Yours on the other hand…" Shawn began.

"Shawn!" Gus yelled.

"Fine, you don't have girly hips, but it was just a suggestion," Shawn said continuing running down the hall.

"Door," Gus breathed.

"No, your hips don't look like doors," Shawn said.

"No! DOOR!" Gus yelled.

Shawn turned his head to look where he was going; the door was inches from his face.

Luckily, the door swung open, allowing Him to slip through without a scratch.

"Whoa," a voice yelled as the pair ran through the doorway.

"We're late, we're late! For a very important date! No time to talk, hello, goodbye! We're late, we're late, we're late!" Shawn voice yelled, growing fainter with every syllable.

The figure giggled a melodious laugh and turned to walk into the station.

The Figure, a miss Mia Ellis, walked inside wearing her favorite baby blue top, brown jacket, and faded jeans. Her long brown hair flowed down with a clip pinning back each side to show her shining face.

She looked around the station until she finally spotted her target. Ducking into the empty office of Chief Vick and waited until her prey walked by.

As Detective Lassiter attempted to breeze by, he felt his shirt being tugged at and immediately felt himself being pulled into a doorway.

The door slammed and as Lassiter turned, he observed that the usually smiling face had transformed into a vicious glare.

Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you? Did I insult you in anyway?" Mia asked inching closer to Lassiter.

He backed up, afraid of what this temperamental dancer was going to do, "Not that I know of".

"Really? Then, why is it that every time I come here, I talk to nearly everyone here. I get along with almost everyone. But you-no, you always leave the room like I got the plague or something!" Mia asked.

Lassiter looked down into the brilliant green eyes staring up at him and said, "Listen, this whole 'friend' situation…it's not going to work".

"What? You can't just be my friend?" Mia asked.

"I'm just not sure if you'd want to be my friend…or anything else that friendship might lead to," Lassiter said calmly.

"Isn't that my decision?" Mia asked.

"Not this time," Lassiter said attempting to leave the room.

"Fine, be miserable," Mia shouted.

"I'm not miserable," Lassiter said.

"Then why won't you just talk to me," Mia said approaching him.

"I don't like talking," he said.

"Fine," Mia said.

"Whatever".

"Fine".

"Bye".

"See ya".

"Not likely".

"Yeah".

As Lassiter watched the beautiful young woman he'd grown so attached to leave, he immediately regretted every word he'd said to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn nearly collapsed on the football field of the high school.

"N-nice one…track…star" Gus breathed.

"Worth it," Shawn smiled as he gazed up.

A flurry of pleated skirts and pom-poms bustled their way throughout the field.

"You do realize those are a bunch of teenage girls, right? That's a little creepy," Gus said.

"So call Chris Hansen on me. I can see it now, Dateline's 'To Catch a Psychic," Shawn teased.

"Why are we here," Gus asked.

"The Hostess," Shawn said.

"Of the party or the brand that produces delicious yet calorie-loaded snack foods?" Gus asked.

"Hopefully both," Shawn said, "that one! The blonde with that ponytail! I saw her picture! That's Betty"!

The pair approached the young cheerleader and Shawn began to clap his hands, "Yeah! GO TEAM!!!! YEAH!! WHOOO! GIVE ME A 'B'!"

The girls stopped twirling and their faces twisted into a look of confusion.

"B," Gus muttered.

"Give me an E!" Shawn yelled.

The girls reluctantly said, "E".

"Give me a double T," Shawn said louder.

This time there was no reply from the crowd.

"Give me a Y!" Shawn said.

One voice yelled out, "Y! As in why are you still talking"?

"Ignoring that! Put it all together and what does that spell?" Shawn asked.

"Who's Betsy?' Another voice asked.

"Remind me to shoot whoever taught her to spell," Shawn whispered to Gus.

"Betty," a random cheerleader sounded.

"Yo!"A blonde said emerging from the crowd, dusting off her blue uniform.

"Ah! I can see it now! Eve's at the party! She's having a drink! She's had so many, but so have you… Eve's out cold, but you're too wasted to think anything of it," Shawn said.

Betty's eyes went wide as the other cheerleaders started to whisper behind her back.

"Follow me," Betty said nearly running over to a blue lunch table by the field.

"Who are you?" Betty demanded.

"He's a psychic with the SBPD. Shawn's been called in to solve Eve's case," Gus clarified.

"Shut up, no way!" Betty beamed.

"OMG! Like, totally yeah," Shawn imitated.

"So…like, do you like, want to read my palm or something? Or like, do you use a Ouija board or like, something like that?" she asked.

"No, just tell us everything that happened that night," Gus said,

"No problem," The girl said chewing a piece of gum.

"So, Eve was like, my best friend. She…understood me, you know? She always liked to call me Elle or Legally Blonde all the time! Eve was so funny!" Betty laughed.

"Fascinating…now, Betty, can you please tell me what happened at your party?" Shawn asked.

"Like you said, someone put something in the punch," Betty said, her lips quivering at the last words.

"Who?" Gus asked.

"IDK," She said.

"What?" Shawn inquired.

"I don't know," Gus clarified.

"Neither do I, but what does she mean?" Shawn asked.

"Wow, Mr. text-talk is stumped by IDK?" Gus teased.

"Anyways, Evie showed up early and she was helping me and bringing in the pizzas. When Evan showed up, Eve's boyfriend, I assumed they started hanging out," Betty shrugged.

"Eve and Evan?" Shawn repeated slowly.

"Cute right?" Betty said, "Eve didn't know about the punch, so she drank…lot's! She disappeared for a while, then I saw her passed out on the couch".

"I think we got what we needed." Shawn resolved.

Gus stood up and proceeded to follow, "We ran all this way for nothing"?

"You refused to take the car," Shawn brought up.

"I'm not wasting gas mileage just to drive down the road," Gus said.

"Fine, but Betty knows who brought the alcohol," Shawn chimed.

"How do you know?" Gus inquired.

'Her lip quivered when she talked about the beer," Shawn said.

Shawn spied a girl sitting with a notepad staring at them intensely.

"AW, look Gus, it's a junior reporter," Shawn smiled.

The pair approached the girl and Shawn smiled, "If we're doing an interview make sure you get my good side…as if I have a bad side".

The girl adjusted her thick glasses and smiled, "Thanks! For the interview, I mean".

Her frizzy brown hair was streaked with dark red highlights and her freckled skin grew red in the sun.

"So who-" she began.

"Shawn Spencer, Head Psychic for the Santa Barbara Police Department and this is my colleague Dr. James Fuzzyboots. I'm here to solve the case concerning Eve's murder," He said proudly.

"Whoa," She smiled, "Any leads"?

"At this point we cannot discuss that matter," Gus intervened before Shawn gave too much information out.''

"I saw you talking to Betty, is she a suspect?" she asked.

"Nope," Shawn said shaking his head.

"Well, I think this interview's done, actually. But…be careful…people around here can be vicious…I'm Geraldine by the way," She said gathering her books.

"Bye Gerry," Shawn yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Mia sat in Juliet's chair, spinning from side to side.

"Guy problems?" Juliet asked.

Juliet and Mia had become very close during Mia's visits to the station. Juliet enjoyed having another female to talk to. It wasn't easy being around the guys all day. Mia liked hanging out with Juliet too, she like just being able to talk to someone who didn't judge her or inquire too much about her past.

"Yep…But I DO NOT want to talk about it. So, how's the case going?" Mia asked sitting up straight.

"Tough," Juliet replied.

"Well, what's the case about?" Mia inquired.

"I'm not allowed to discuss it," Jules said.

Mia gave Juliet a look and Juliet sat down on the edge of the desk.

"We're working that Halloween Party case. This girl, Eve-" Juliet began.

"Was murdered…I knew Eve actually. She came to my theater to look in our prop department for a costume," Mia muttered.

"You know the victim?" Lassiter's voice sounded from behind Mia.

She sank low in the chair again and breezed, "Kind of".

"Kind of?" Lassiter asked.

Mia stood up and faced the man she was so furious with, "I knew Evie well enough. She wanted to pay for the costume by coming and helping out every day after school by cleaning up or designing sets, designing flyers for the plays, she even helped revise our website. Eve was a talented kid. Once, old Evie got detention and she was so afraid to call her mom to get her that she called me. He English teacher has some kind of crush on me".

Juliet smirked and suddenly thought of a way to extract extra information from Eve's teacher


	6. Chapter 6

Shawn and Gus waited, as instructed by Juliet, by the flagpole. They waited for the trio approach.

They saw Mia first, her long brown hair was now curled slightly, her makeup was more noticeable and her jacket had disappeared.

She winked at the detectives and continued walking towards the school.

"So your plan is to trade Mia to Eve's teacher for information?" Gus asked.

"Our plan is to use Mia's feminine attitude for our advantage," Juliet beamed.

"Jules, I've never seen your manipulative side before," Shawn smiled.

"Well, I still think it's a bad idea," Lassiter said folding his arms.

Shawn smiled at the insecurity Lassiter had when I came to Mia.

An awkward looking man in a brown tweed jacket sat by the school fountain and looked up to see Mia approaching him.

The sun illuminated behind her, making her look almost like an angel was approaching.

She sat beside the man and began to talk to him.

They talked for a long period of time, and the others left to spy from the detective's vehicle.

Lassiter clenched his jaws and fists at Mia's excessive giggling at every sentence and the way she touched his arm.

He was relieved when Mia got up and approached the car once again.

She slid in beside Shawn and Gus, "That was…weird".


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you learn anything?" Juliet asked.

"Ben said…Mr. Flynn said, that Eve's grades were dropping and she never asked for a tutor. She had an on-again off-again boyfriend…football player, of course. She'd recently got in a fight with the head cheerleader, Nessa, but other than that…everyone loved Eve," Mia said.

Lassiter caught up with Mia later that day and pulled her into chief Vick's office.

"What was that about?" Lassiter said.

"What? Wait-are you-jealous?" Mia practically sang the last words.

"No," Lassiter said.

"Mmmhmm," Mia said.

"I'm not".

"Yeah…well at least he's willing to be my friend," Mia smiled.

"You have the temperament of a cocker spaniel, you know that?" Lassiter said.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not as stubborn as a mule," Mia snapped back.

Lassiter half smiled as he saw Mia leave this time.

The girl was crazy…but somehow he liked that.

Shawn and Gus sat inside the Psych offices, searching through the various yearbooks Betty had provided them with.

Eve was listed under almost every club, voted most likely to make you laugh, best dressed, Miss Congeniality, and…a cheerleader.

"Looks like Eve was Miss Popular," Gus observed.

"Only after cheerleading tryouts sophomore year, Take a look at this," Shawn said handing Gus a yearbook.

The date matched up with Eve's freshman year, an awkward looking girl with a baggy blue shirt, black skirt, and grey ripped leggings stood smiling into the camera. Her hair was set in place by a polka-dot head band and her hands were stiff at her sides, as if she was too nervous to move.

"Who's that?" Gus asked.

"Evie, Miss Popular," Shawn said.

"You're lying," Gus accused.

"Nope," Shawn smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"That is NOT the same girl, Shawn," Gus said sternly.

"Oh but it is," Shawn winked.

"So Eve went from that… to that," Gus said pointing from the picture to the Cheerleading photo.

"A genuine Cinderella story, but look at this picture here," Shawn said.

A picture showed Eve sitting at a lunch table smiling at the camera with another girl. The face attempting to hide behind an open book beside Eve was Gerry's.

"Is that the girl with the interview?"Gus asked.

"Looks like it…but if she knew Eve…the real question is, why didn't she tell us?" Shawn questioned.

Gerry sat typing furiously at her computer, her eyes flooding with tears as she typed out the story.

No matter how many times she tried to type out the words, Gerry couldn't believe that Eve was dead.

They had been friends during their freshman year, but everything had fizzled out when Eve made cheerleader.

"Poor Evie…So young… taken out so violently," Shawn whispered from behind Gerry.

"Don't start accusing me. I'll tell you everything. Eve was my friend when we started high school…nothing more. We both tried out for cheerleading…but when I didn't make it she stopped hanging out with me. I don't know what happened," Gerry sobbed.

A picture sat on the desk of Gerry with a young blonde with red highlights matching Gerry's.

"I see you're close to your sister," Shawn said.

"She's my best friend now. When Eve abandoned me… Gwen was right there for me," Gerry smiled.


End file.
